2014-11-18 - Subway Meetings
Cassie Lang comes up out of the subway, checking her phone for texts as she gets out of the crowd of school kids coming home. She stands out a bit, slightly tall for her age, and as she dodges to one side she tosses a dollar into the hat of a homeless guy looking for change on the side of the road, then throws off a quick text to someone as she pauses by a street light. Then proceeds to place her forehead against the street lamp and close her eyes, looking vaguely exasperated. A young man with dark hair and a pair of glasses that lie somewhere on the border of traditional and trendy stops, glancing over to Cassie. "Little early for the street lamps to be holding folks upright," he remarks, in place of salutation. He leans, peeking at the blonde girl's face. He hides his recognition well. Cassie Lang opens eyes. She takes an earbud out of her other ear and puts it in her pocket, looking at the guy who's talking to her, fearlessly, and her mouth quirks into a slight grin. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Especially ones who're ten years older than me," she says. She does not, however, try to walk away and turns to face the young man square on. Whether she actually thinks he's ten years older is not apparent, it's just what she said. However, she puts her hands on her hips with celphone in the right one and stands with her feet planted. "Besides, the street lamp is nice to me. Very supportive." "Unless you're ridiculously big for an elementary schooler, I don't think I'm that much older than you," Conner jokes, smirking. He crosses his arms across his chest. "And you can probably do better for friends than inanimate objects," he remarks. Cassie Lang loses her grin at something Kon said, right at the end. It looks like he hit a sore point. She puts her hands into the pockets of her jacket and says, "Wouldn't be so sure," as she starts to turn away. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asks, pausing. Good samaritan in new york. Huh. Conner flinches with a bit of awkwardness at that expression. "Sorry," he apologizes. "I was going to ask you the same thing," the college student remarks. "Figure anyone looking to a street lamp for support could probably use a sympathetic, impartial ear." He gives a shrug, and fidgets somewhat, the gesture pushing his general aura from 'Hipster' to 'Farmhand.' Pausing a moment, Cassie says, "Cassie. Walk with me a bit then, I'm on a tight curfew," as she starts toward home again. She looks to see if he's coming, no light of recognition sparkling in her eyes though she doesn't seem as cold as a moment before. "It's not you, I just normally don't have time to talk to anyone anymore." "Grounded?" Conner wonders as he follows the girl, hands in his pockets. "Conner. Conner Kent," he introduces, getting the James Bond order backwards, though he doesn't seem to be actually trying for that reference, unless he's totally messing up the suave and confident tone. Cassie Lang smiles a little, her profile confident now that she's back on track but her eyes mostly on the world ahead. She doesn't seem like she likes to look back. But something he said made her grin. "Long story," she says, stepping around some kids dancing to a new rap song, then sliding back in beside Connor. "My mom is very protective and she knows how long it takes to walk home from the subway. To the second. You always try to pick up chicks like this, Connor Kent?" Conner blushes a bit at that. "Uh, no, have a girlfriend," he says, very quick and stammered, "besides, I'm kind of too old for you. Just being friendly, really," he assures, earnest. "You're... what, 15?" Cassie Lang looks sideways at Conner, blushing a little herself. "Uh...yeah. Fifteen. Right..." She runs her left hand through her hair, pausing at her ponytail, and adds truthfully, "in July." She indicates a right turn at the corner with a small hand motion, then says, "Kind of why I was wondering. College guys tend to go for the older crowd. So why ARE you walking with me? You live around here too?" "Ma and Pa raised us Kents to look out for others, help wherever we can," Conner explains. "You... looked like you needed the help." He shrugs. "Or at least the company." Cassie Lang tends off another text on her phone, updating her mom from the looks of things. She's on a very tight leash atm apparently. "Sorry. You come across as a bit of a farm boy, or I wouldn't have offered the walk even. New York can be dangerous to a girl on her own in Queens." She turns to look at Conner seriously for the first time, and blushes just a little, liking what she sees. "I have to admit life's been a little lonely lately. I appreciate the chance to talk to someone." "All the more reason to walk with someone, isn't it?" Conner asks. He starts looking around, possibly getting his bearings for his walk back, possibly just taking in the sights. "Though, I should probably break off before we get too close, sounds like your mom's the sort that'd get the wrong idea if she saw a guy walking you home." A laugh from Cassie comes out sounding a bit forced, as if she's amused but not 'that' amused. "You're far, far too close to the mark there Mr. Kent." She lifts her chin to indicate up ahead a bit, then stops walking. Turns to Conner. "Connor. She's standing in the window watching for me right now. It's almost like," she gasps theatrically, "she expects me to get in trouble! Imagine that." She looks ahead, her head turning, and sighs. "Got to make some decisions with my life. Soon." Conner nods his head. "Sounds like high school," he says with a gentle chuckle. "I... can't offer much help in big life decisions, but... your mom might just have a reason to worry. Doesn't mean she's right, but it means she should be considered." He pauses for a moment. "Just... make sure whatever decision you make is one you can be proud of 10 years from now." Cassie Lang's head shoots around, staring at Conner as he says that last line. Her eyes widen and she tilts her head, looking him straight in the eyes, and she can be seen thinking. You can almost smell the smoke. (kidding) After a moment of that thoughtful scrutiny, she says in a respectful voice, "Your parents were good folks, Conner Kent. Don't put yourself down. I think you helped more than you know." Up ahead, a window opens and a woman's head pokes out, yelling Cassie's name. Her time is most definitely up. Conner nods, giving a small smile. When the woman that almost looks like and older Cassie sticks her head out and calls, Conner takes his cue, turning a corner and vanishing down a side street, without so much as a wave.